


It's A Never Ending Story

by Sammyjjong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Cursed, Dead Family, Dead Parents, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Murder, Paranormal, Robbery, Soulmates, Taekwoon is like briefly mentioned too, is that the right word?, jaehwan be like 'im at least 20', past kenbin, this is really cute but also really sad, yeah and the titanic was at least 70 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong
Summary: Hakyeon is just trying to live his life and get by, and one day he meets a mysterious man who he swears is younger than him. But, as the two get to know each other, Hakyeon discovers this man has many secrets.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 2





	It's A Never Ending Story

Hakyeon didn’t particularly like his job, but it made him money and he needed that more than anything right now. The library was small and he didn’t mind shelving books all day, he just wished people wouldn’t try to ask him for help when they could use the computers to find books instead. He tried not to sigh as he heard someone whisper to him.

“Excuse me?” Hakyeon looked in the direction of the speaker, a man that seemed to be younger than him waved at him, “Do you need any help?”

Hakyeon was speechless at the question, he knew this man didn’t work here, and there was no way he knew how to shelve these books the way his boss wanted them. The man took his silence as a ‘Yes’ and began grabbing books, putting them in the right spots to Hakyeon’s amazement.

“Sir, I’m sorry, you don’t have to do that” Hakyeon spoke up, stopping the man from taking any more books.

“I know, but you looked stressed and I haven’t forgotten  _ everything  _ about working here” The man explained, “I’m Ken” He held out his hand and Hakyeon took it.

“ _ Ken? _ ” Hakyeon repeated and the man nodded.

“I was raised in the states and I moved here when I was a teenager” He explained, but Hakyeon didn’t buy it, his instincts telling him something was off.

“ _ Right,  _ and I’m rich” Hakyeon replied and Ken raised his eyebrows.

“Oh? Then why do you have this job?” He replied, taking a few more books, “You don’t have to believe me, but you should let me help you”

“As long as you know what you’re doing” Hakyeon gave in, starting to shelve books again.

-

Ken came around everyday after that, helping Hakyeon or simply just talking to him. The topics were always about Hakyeon’s life, never Ken’s. Even when Hakyeon tried to pry, the man would suggest he tell him another time.

“Do you still need a place to stay?” Ken asked and Hakyeon nodded.

“My friend is moving to Japan in a few weeks. Hopefully I’ll have enough money to rent an apartment by then” Hakyeon answered, turning to look at Ken.

“Well, I have a guest room that could be yours for as low as free” Ken told him and Hakyeon smiled.

“That sounds nice, but I need to stop relying on others” Hakyeon replied and Ken pouted.

“Just stay until you can for sure afford your own apartment” Ken said, “Let me help you out”

“I can’t just stay at a stranger’s house” Hakyeon pointed out, “I don’t even know your real name”

“Let me guess, if I tell you then you’ll stay with me?” Ken smiled at Hakyeon’s smug face, “Lee Jaehwan”

“And where are you from?” Hakyeon asked, the smug look stuck on his face.

“Jayang-dong, Seoul” He sighed in defeat, “Now, will you stay with me?” He giggled as Hakyeon smiled.

“Yeah, I just have to finish up here and get my stuff from Taekwoon’s” Hakyeon answered.

“I’ll drive you there” Jaehwan offered and began shelving books.

-

When they pulled into Jaehwan’s driveway, Hakyeon almost regretted his decision. Jaehwan had a big house, and although it wasn’t huge, it was still big and Hakyeon was intimidated. Was this guy he’d been slightly flirting with this entire time filthy rich? He shook his head, trying not to feel bad or overwhelmed as he stepped out of the car.

“I didn’t realize you were so well off” Hakyeon said as they walked up to the door.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been saving up for a while” He explained and unlocked the door, “The bedrooms are upstairs, I cleaned out the guest room yesterday so the door should be open and keys should be on the bed”

“Did someone else live with you?” Hakyeon asked and Jaehwan led them upstairs.

“It was a long time ago, I just never really cleaned the room out” Jaehwan revealed and Hakyeon was surprised the younger didn’t brush the question off.

Hakyeon stopped in the hallway, picking up a picture of two young boys.

“Is this you and your brother?” Hakyeon asked and Jaehwan turned around.

“Not exactly, the one on the right is me, but the one on the left is my childhood friend, Hongbin” He explained.

“How come the picture looks so old?” Hakyeon asked, turning the frame around.

“It’s at least fifteen years old” Jaehwan answered and took the picture out of his hands, putting it back on the small table.

“It looks like it’s from  _ fifty  _ years ago” Hakyeon replied and Jaehwan shrugged, “And how come you’re actually answering my questions now? You never answered them at the library”

“This is another time, isn’t it?” Jaehwan asked, “Now come on, you need to get settled”

-

The next day, Jaehwan’s childhood photo was gone, replaced by a photo of him with some guy. Hakyeon quickly sought out Jaehwan to ask him, now very suspicious of the man’s past.

“Jaehwan” Hakyeon started once he saw him.

“Is this about the picture?” Jaehwan asked with a smile and Hakyeon nodded, “It brought back bad memories so I switched it, no big deal, I almost forgot it was there”

“Bad memories?” Hakyeon asked and Jaehwan nodded.

“Are you ready for me to drive you to work?” Jaehwan asked, “It wouldn’t be smart to walk from here”

“Did something happen between you and Hongbin?” Hakyeon asked as Jaehwan got up with his keys.

“If you keep asking questions, you’ll have to find a new job” Jaehwan warned, “I’ll tell you when the time is right”

“You know, you sound really suspicious right now” Hakyeon replied, following Jaehwan to his car.

-

“Do you even have a job of your own?” Hakyeon asked on the way back from work one day.

“My job is being alive, I’m retired” Jaehwan explained and Hakyeon scoffed.

“Retired from what? High school?” Hakyeon replied and Jaehwan laughed a little.

“Despite my appearance, I’m pretty old” Jaehwan told him, “Hope you don’t mind dating an old man” Jaehwan joked.

“I don’t mind” Hakyeon said seriously and Jaehwan looked between him and the road in disbelief.

“Really?” He asked and Hakyeon nodded, “Then let’s start dating”

“Looks like I’m staying for longer than I planned” Hakyeon smiled, causing Jaehwan to smile too.

-

“What’s this room?” Hakyeon asked, trying to open a locked door.

“Locked for a reason” Jaehwan answered and Hakyeon sighed.

“I thought you promised answers” Hakyeon replied and Jaehwan wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Hakyeon’s shoulder.

“When I’m ready to give them, just give me time baby” Jaehwan told him and Hakyeon leaned back into him.

“Can I atleast go in there?” Hakyeon asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“One day, but if it makes you feel better, I’ll answer any question you have right now that’s not about the room” Jaehwan answered and Hakyeon hummed as he thought.

“What was your family like?” Hakyeon asked and Jaehwan scoffed.

“That’s what you’re curious about?” Jaehwan asked and Hakyeon nodded, “Well, I had two older brothers and then there was my mom and dad. There wasn’t anything very special about us, I got along with everyone pretty well”

“You never talk about them, have you not visited them lately?” Hakyeon asked and Jaehwan shook his head.

“Should we visit my parents?” Jaehwan asked, letting go of Hakyeon as the younger nodded.

-

“Jaehwan, are they…” Hakyeon trailed off, feeling a bit guilty now for asking to meet his boyfriend’s parents.

“They lived a good life, they loved each other and stayed by each other’s sides until the end” Jaehwan explained, holding Hakyeon’s hand as they approached the graves.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know” Hakyeon apologized as Jaehwan’s arm wrapped around him.

“It’s okay, I’m not upset about it anymore. It’s been a long time and they went peacefully so I don’t let it burden me” He replied and Hakyeon nodded.

“Wait, the dates on those graves… Did they pass when you were really young?” He asked and Jaehwan paused.

“Yeah, I’d say so, but I could take care of myself when they passed” Jaehwan answered, “Let’s get going, it’s supposed to rain”

As they walked away, Hakyeon was left with one question repeating itself in his mind.  _ How old was Jaehwan really? _

-

Jaehwan was in the shower and Hakyeon was walking around the house, suspicious about his seemingly timeless boyfriend. He was looking for answers, and he was determined to get into that room. As the door came into his line of vision, he saw that the door was cracked. Jaehwan carelessly left the door open after he wouldn’t tell Hakyeon what was behind it.

Hakyeon approached it slowly, pushing it open even slower as he held his breath. It was a small closet, but there were only shelves in it. Journals lining them and- were those  _ urns _ ? He walked up to one urn slowly, brushing some dust off to read the name that was engraved on it.  _ Lee Hongbin  _ it read, but the year was missing. Leaning on the urn was a journal marked with the same name, and Hakyeon carefully picked it up and dusted it off. The cover had a picture of who he assumed to be Hongbin and beside him was Jaehwan.

He opened the journal carefully, feeling the binding would fall apart any minute. Each entry had a date, but never a year, and some had a picture or two. Hakyeon learned that the two were indeed childhood friends, but later in life fell in love with each other. Hongbin was a photographer and he made money for the both of them, and as Hakyeon looked at the photos he heard his name being called.

He quickly put the journal back and left the room, leaving the door slightly open like he found it.

“Jaehwan, I’m in the living room!” Hakyeon called, sitting on the couch as footsteps came downstairs.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat tonight” Jaehwan said, rubbing a towel on his head.

“I’d love too” Hakyeon smiled at Jaehwan, but the older was looking at the usually locked door.

Jaehwan went straight to the door, shutting it and grabbing his keys to lock it.

“Did you go in here?” Jaehwan asked, the door clicking locked.

“I did look inside” Hakyeon answered, knowing better than to lie.

“What did you see?” Jaehwan asked, sounding afraid.

“Hongbin’s urn” Hakyeon answered, “And the journal beside it”

“I was going to put new flowers by each of the urns, it must've looked so depressing in there” Jaehwan said and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Can I ask you something?” Hakyeon said, testing the waters.

“Remind me to get flowers tomorrow” Jaehwan said, not looking Hakyeon in the eye, he seemed shaky and Hakyeon rushed to his side.

“Are you okay?” Hakyeon asked and Jaehwan hugged him close.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me” Jaehwan felt as if he would cry, holding onto the boy as if he'd disappear.

“What are you sorry about?” Hakyeon asked confused, “I promise, I won't leave you”

“I've lost so many people already, I don't want to lose you” Jaehwan let a few tears fall, but he wiped them quickly.

“You won't lose me, I promise” Hakyeon replied, breaking the hug and putting his hands on the sides of Jaehwan’s face to wipe his tears.

“I love you” Jaehwan said through tears and Hakyeon kissed him sweetly.

“I love you too” Hakyeon replied, “How about we get out of the house for a little bit? Have that dinner you were talking about and just walk around”

Jaehwan nodded, “That would be great” He smiled and they shared a quick kiss.

-

After that day, Jaehwan kept the door unlocked, he didn't want to hide anything from Hakyeon anymore. Some days, Hakyeon spent the whole day in the storage closet, putting together the pieces and figuring out as much as he could about Jaehwan’s past.

“Did you love all of them?” Hakyeon asked and Jaehwan nodded.

“Hongbin was my first love though, but the rest of them still meant the world to me” Jaehwan explained, “I just wish none of them ever had to leave me”

“I'm sure they didn't want to leave you either” Hakyeon comforted him, “How old are you Jaehwan?”

“I haven't really done the math, but I assume I'm more than sixty” Jaehwan answered and Hakyeon nodded.

“You still look like you're in your twenties” Hakyeon said and Jaehwan smiled, pecking the younger’s cheek, “Do you know why you're immortal?”

Jaehwan shook his head, “I was a relatively good kid, and my parents were well respected. We thought that it was my grandmother, that maybe she did something and it cursed my mother, but we were never sure”

“Is there a cure?” Hakyeon asked, full of hope.

“I have to find my true soulmate, the catch is I'm all these other people’s soulmates, so I have to suffer through all these losses until this curse is tired of it” Jaehwan explained and Hakyeon snuggled closer to him.

“Maybe I'm your soulmate” Hakyeon smiled and Jaehwan leaned his head on top of Hakyeon’s.

“I think so” Jaehwan smiled and Hakyeon intertwined their hands.

-

The two held hands as they walked through the vacant park, the coldness of the night making the two stay close to each other. Jaehwan loved to spend time like this with his boyfriend, a mostly quiet walk through the park and streets of Seoul.

“We should find a food stand, I haven’t had street food in a while” Hakyeon suggested and Jaehwan hummed in agreement.

“Anything you’re specifically craving?” Jaehwan asked and Hakyeon shook his head.

“I’ll have whatever you have” Hakyeon smiled at him and Jaehwan began to lead the way.

The couple took a shortcut, Jaehwan hoping that the food stand he remembers will still be there. They were almost there when Hakyeon stopped, causing Jaehwan to stop as well.

“Someone is following us” Hakyeon whispered and Jaehwan looked at him confused, “Don't give them what they want”

Jaehwan was about to speak when a stranger’s voice filled his ears.

“Excuse me” Someone said and Jaehwan turned around, Hakyeon following, “Can you spare some won?”

“I-I’m sorry, we don't have any money” Hakyeon replied, backing away and pulling Jaehwan with him.

They stopped in their tracks as the man pulled out a gun, and Jaehwan felt another gun against his head. 

“Don't lie, look at your outfits, the two of you are loaded” The man said, “Now, which one of you has the wallet hmm? How about the little boy with the big ass nose?”

“Big ass nose?” Jaehwan covered his nose in shame, and the guy behind him knocked him down onto his knees, Hakyeon falling beside him.

“Give us the money and we may let you go unharmed” The man behind Jaehwan threatened, pushing Jaehwan’s head with his gun barrel.

“We left the wallet at home, we have no money” Hakyeon said, ignoring the gun to his head.

“So you have the money? Or are you just trying to protect your boyfriend?” The first man asked, waving his gun around.

“I have the money” Jaehwan spoke up, taking the attention off of Hakyeon.

“Throw your wallet to me” The man instructed and Jaehwan slowly got out his wallet.

“Will 100,000,000 suffice?” Jaehwan asked, his tone angry.

“That's perfect nosey” The man behind him said as he watched Jaehwan count the money and throw it in front of him, pocketing his wallet.

“Good, now get rid of them” The first man ordered, “Big nose first” 

As soon as the words left his lips, Hakyeon screamed as he watched a bullet go through Jaehwan’s head. His boyfriend fell forward, but before he could grab at him, a bullet found it's home in his head as well.

The men began to grab for Jaehwan’s wallet, but fear washed over them as Jaehwan’s hand grabbed one of them.

“Ya, don't be stingy” Jaehwan warned, blood staining parts of his face as he looked the man in the eyes.

“You're alive?!” The man yelled, ripping his hand away. 

He began to run, shooting Jaehwan a few more times out of fear. Jaehwan forced himself up, wiping his tears as he picked Hakyeon’s limp body up. He wanted to scream and cry, but the blood he was coughing up prevented that. He walked out of the alleyway before he collapsed in front of a few scared citizens.

-

Jaehwan woke up in a hospital, unnecessary IVs in him and an oxygen mask over his mouth. He pulled the mask off before pressing the button to call the nurse. She came rushing in, surely surprised an almost dead man rang for her.

“Sir, why did you take off the oxygen mask?” She asked, concerned.

“I don't need it, can you please take these IVs out? I need to get going” Jaehwan told her and she looked at him confused.

“I can't just take them out, sir, you need them or you'll die” Jaehwan sighed, hearing this all before.

“Please take them out, I won't die, I promise” He told her and she complied although hesitantly.

He stretched when they were out, sliding himself out of bed.

“Where's Cha Hakyeon?” Jaehwan asked and she motioned for him to follow her.

“Are you responsible for him?” She asked and Jaehwan nodded.

“Is he?” Jaehwan began but couldn't bring himself to say the word.

“He was dead on arrival, I'm sorry” She answered his question and Jaehwan couldn't hold back his tears.

He stopped in the hallway to sob into his hands, the nurse placing a comforting hand on his back. That was another one, gone. Another love of his life, dead. And here he was, still alive and healthy after taking a bullet to the head.

It was unfair, to him and to Hakyeon. It was unfair to everyone that had loved Jaehwan. It was unfair to the countless nurses and doctors who got confused when a patient was demanding to leave. It was unfair to the people who saw Jaehwan lying there seemingly dead.

At the end of the day, it was just another news story about just another Lee Jaehwan dying in Seoul.


End file.
